Meses después
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Después de que Kanda desapareciera con Alma, Lavi y su abuelo fueron secuestrados por los Noah. Esta historia es lo que ha hecho Raisa (pj personal. ) desde el momento en que se marchó hasta unos días despues de que Kanda apareciera. Para entender este extra. Deberan leer el fic de Juvia Garuko: /s/9295709/1/El-lugar-al-que-pertenezo


_"__La pelea se estaba haciendo cada vez más intensa. Intentaba esquivar sus ataques pero no podía, yo aún no era lo bastante rápida como para enfrentarme a él. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza tras verle fue que: Komui pudo hacerle algo. _

_-¡Basta! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? –grité a la persona que luchaba contra mí-. ¡Kanda para soy yo! –tomé la fuerza de voluntad y me junté a su cuerpo esperando que me reconociera-. Kanda tranquilo, soy yo, soy Raisa –dije con una sonrisa. _

_Kanda estaba delante de mí, pero no parecía ser él, algo había cambiado y no sabía cómo descubrirlo._

_-Kanda, tranquilo, volvamos con Komui y que arregle… -la frase se quedó a medias. Noté al instante mi cuerpo completamente helado y sin movimiento. Me miré el estómago y Mugen estaba clavada dentro de mí atravesándome de un lado al otro. La sangre comenzó a salirme por la boca. Volví a mirar a Kanda el cual no tenía ningún remordimiento-. Kanda… ¿por qué…? _

_Kanda sin decir nada extrajo a Mugen de mi cuerpo. Las fuerzas me desaparecieron, las piernas me fallaron y acabé en el suelo sujetándome la zona herida. Me moví lo poco que pude y vi a Kanda marchándose por donde había aparecido._

_-Kanda… -dije antes de desmayarme por completo. "_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y en el momento en el que los cerraba en el sueño. Me miré la parte afectada y lo único que vi fue la cicatriz que él me dejó en aquel momento. Frustrada volví a tirarme en la cama.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –dije en voz alta.

Desde que pasó aquello, desde que me marché del cuartel dejando todo atrás, me juré que si seguía vivo yo misma acabaría con él.

Tras levantarme de la cama con tranquilidad, pero siempre con el mismo pensamiento en la mente, bajé a la recepción de la posada y pegué la habitación en la que me había hospedado. Salí de allí con un rumbo fijo por el que guiarme. Solo tenía un objetivo, acabar con los akumas que me encontrara para poder hacerme más fuerte y así poder derrotarle.

Durante un mes caminaba por una serie de pueblos que estaban siendo atacados por algún akuma. Cada noche un pueblo era atacado así que cada mañana caminaba de un pueblo a otro intentando acabar con todos ellos.

Llegué hasta el siguiente pueblo. Era igual que los demás, una posada, algunas tiendas, la plaza principal, el ayuntamiento… todo igual que los anteriores, lo único que le faltaba a este pueblo era el akuma que se presentaría esa misma noche.

Como cada día pedí alojo en la posada del pueblo. Me quedé allí a la espera de que la noche cayera.

"Solo espero que estés bien, donde quiera que estés. No mueras, yo seré quien te mate –dije mientras me escondía, bajo el traje de exorcista, un colgante que Kanda me dio."

Ya se había hecho la hora, saqué de mi maleta una capa con la que solía cubrirme la cara y el pelo para que nadie me reconociera. No tenía intención de que el cuartel supiera donde estaba, prefería no volver por allí. Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo alto salté desde la ventana de mi habitación hacía la calle ya desierta de gente. Corrí por las calles, intentaba llegar a un lugar alto por el que ver el momento en el que se acercaban. Encontré entonces la manera de subirme a los tejados de las casas, el lugar más alto. Salté sobre una caja, después sobre otra y otra más alta hasta llegar al tejado de la casa más pequeña. Desde ahí comencé, poco a poco, intentando no caerme, a saltar por los tejados de las casas encontrando uno que pudiera servirme. Me paré al final en el tejado del ayuntamiento el cual me dejaba una vista completa de todo el pueblo.

Vi a lo lejos y gracias a la luz de la luna como se iban acercando un gran número de Akumas. En mi mano apareció, envuelta en una intensa luz verde propia de la inocencia.

-Empieza el juego –me dije en alto. Esperé a que los Akumas se fueran acercando más al pueblo.

Ya era la hora de atacar, los akumas habían empezado a disparar contra algunas casas del pueblo. Corrí por los tejados, ahora más ágilmente que antes, hasta llegar a la altura de las dichosas máquinas. Con la katana comencé a cortar a los akumas uno a uno intentando que se centraran más en mí que en el pueblo. Con algunos de ellos lo conseguí, pero otros se separaron del grupo. Acabé con el primer grupo y seguí a otro de ellos. Vi que un grupo de ellos se habia centrado en una joven, no podía permitir que mataran a nadie, por lo que me puse delante de la chica e hice explotar a todos los Akumas que había en esa zona.

Al terminar me giré rápidamente a la chica, normalmente, desde que se supo que los akumas atacaban cada noche la gente se escondía, si ella estaba caminando por las calles tenía que tener algún motivo. No sería la primera vez que un akuma se disfrazaba para pasar desapercibido. Coloqué rápidamente la katana en el cuello de la muchacha. Pero antes de proceder a cortarla el cuello tenía que estar segura de lo que hacía, si realmente era humana o era un akuma. La capa me tapaba la visión así que me quité la capa de la cabeza y vi que era Juvia la que estaba delante de mí. Deshice la katana al instante para no herirla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repuse con sequedad. La chica se quedó callada mientras me miraba. Al ver que no iba a obtener una respuesta me giré para volver a mi misión de matar a los akumas. Pero antes de poder avanzar noté un ligero tirón en la capa que me hizo detenerme y volver la mirada a la chica de ojos azules.

-Te he estado buscando –me dijo ella.

No sabía que decir, después de cómo la traté la última vez tenía miedo de decir algo malsonante o que se lo tomara a malas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me dijo al ver que yo no decía nada –te he echado de menos.

-Yo también a ti. Siento lo que te dije antes de marcharme.

-No tiene importancia, entendía tu punto de vista.

Lo que menos me esperaba que ocurriera era que me encontrara con Juvia. Hacia tiempo que no la veía y deseaba contarla muchas cosas, y estoy segura de que ella a mí también, pero por el momento me lo guardaría para mí.

-Kanda… me ayudó hace un mes… ha vuelto al cuartel... tenía cosas que atender –dijo Juvia cuando las dos ya estábamos en la habitación de la posada.

Me quedé callada, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Kanda… -susurré. Noté que una lágrima quería caer por mi mejilla, pero la detuve antes de tiempo.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, me quedé pensando en lo que Juvia me había dicho y en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

A la mañana siguiente

-Juvia, voy a volver al cuartel –la dije cuando ya las dos estábamos cambiadas.

-Lo imaginé –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Volverás también? –la chica no me contestó simplemente bajó la mirada-. No tienes que hacerlo si no estás preparada. Yo tengo asuntos que atender con cierta persona, cuando los acabe volveré a buscarte y te ayudaré a encontrar a Lavi –dije sonriendo y provocando que esa sonrisa se la contagiara.

-Vale –dijo ella por fin.

Tras desayunar me despedí de todos y marché a la estación más cercana. Cogí el billete y entré en el tren.

-Solo unas horas para volver a vernos, espero que sigas allí –me dije a mi misma mientras veía el paisaje quedarse atrás.

Me quedé traspuesta por el movimiento del tren y debido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

-Última parada –escuché que decían. Me desvelé y salí del vagón con la maleta a cuestas.

-Me he quedado dormida –dije al ver que me había pasado de pueblo- mierda así no habrá manera de volver, me queda poco dinero no creo que me alcance.

Me quedé en la estación pensando en que hacer ahora. Podía intentar que me llevaran, pero no creo que funcionara. Así que solo tenía una cosa que hacer… cogí la maleta y me puse en marcha para intentar llegar lo antes posible al cuartel general.

Salí de la ciudad y me interné en el bosque que separaba ambas ciudades, el problema que había en eso, era que el bosque era demasiado grande y frondoso y que estaba lleno de ladrones. Por la primera parte no había problema. El problema estaba en la segunda parte, en los ladrones. Yo era solo una y jamás había tratado con esa gente así que no sabía lo que me podía pasar, pero aun así me arriesgué y entré.

-Madre mía, esto es peor de lo que me esperaba –dije al ver que la noche se me echaba encima y que no había salido del bosque, y mucho peor ¡no sabía dónde me encontraba!

Antes de que fuera noche cerrada, busqué algo de leña e hice una hoguera para mantenerme caliente por la noche. Me tapé con una manta que llevaba en la maleta y me puse a vigilar que nadie se acercara. Pero eso no duró mucho, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Iba dando cabezadas continuamente dejando todos los sonidos del bosque atrás, hasta que me quedé transpuesta, pero sin llegar a dormirme del todo.

-Jajaja –rió una voz en bajo- creo que hemos encontrado una buena pieza.

Los molestos murmullos me iban molestando mi apacible sueño por lo que acabé abriendo los ojos y me encontré un pequeño grupo de hombres hurgando en mi maleta. Me levanté rápidamente.

-¡Vosotros! –Les grité -¡Dejad eso como estaba u os las veréis conmigo! –dije algo asustada.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si es una pequeña niñita asustada –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Lo digo enserio, dejad esas cosas en su sitio si no queréis que os haga daño –les dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Jajaja –rió otro de los hombres.

-Esta no sabe con quién se mete –dijo el que parecía ser el cabecilla de todos. Con un chasquido de dedos les ordenó que se acercaran a mí.

-Os lo advierto, soy buena en la lucha –dije más asustada todavía.

A ninguno de ellos pareció afectarles siguieron acercándose a mí y osaron comenzar a tocarme, pero conseguí pararles los pies cuando le di un puñetazo al jefe de ellos.

-Eso para que aprendas –le dije.

-Jajajajajaj –comenzó a reírse tras frotarse la zona dolorida- La has cagado guapa, ahora sabrás de lo que somos capaces –todos ellos, de repente, comenzaron a volar por el cielo. Poco a poco el jefe comenzó a desgarrársele la piel apareciendo un Akuma de nivel 2-. Ahora si que puedes estar asustada.

Al ver aquello todos los miedos se me fueron.

-¿Asustada? –dije con una sonrisa. Coloqué una mano delante de mí, y con la otra contorneé la katana que comenzaba a aparecer en mi mamo, con la luz brillante de la inocencia.

-¡Exorcista! –gritó el jefe. Todos los humanos a su alrededor comenzaron a transformarse en akumas de nivel 1-. ¡Derrotadla! –gritó. Todas las máquinas comenzaron a disparar sus armas contra mí.

Corrí hacia ellos y ellos hacia mí, conseguí destruir a varios de ellos e intenté hacerlo con el jefe, pero un nivel 1 se interpuso y me disparó, por suerte solo fue un rasguño y no me hizo nada ya que yo era del tipo parásito.

Comencé a correr por el bosque intentando alejarme lo más posible de ellos hasta poder ser capad de tener una buena visión para acabar con todos ellos. Escuché un ruido, y no eran los disparos. El sonido se iba alejando hacia el cielo. Miré y encontré la respuesta al sonido.

-¿Dónde estás exorcista? –dijo el nivel 2- sal que te vea.

Decenas de akumas comenzaron a sobrevolarme y a dispararme. En ese momento sentí miedo de esas cosas.

-¡Kaichou ichigen! –gritó una voz y acto seguido se produjeron varias explosiones. Reconocí la voz de inmediato. Me quedé parada al ver la figura comenzar a acercarse a mí-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Raisa –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al principio me sentí indefensa ante él, le eché mucho de menos durante aquel tiempo. Pero rápidamente mi mente se fijó en la katana y en lo que me había pasado, me llevé la mano al estómago, donde estaba aún la cicatriz, y el cabreo hacia él aumentó. No le dije nada, ni siquiera le miré, corrí y me lancé contra los Akumas destrozando cada uno de ellos. Debido al cabreo que llevaba conseguí acabar con la mayoría de ellos, pero la inocencia me fue desapareciendo poco a poco, seguramente debido a la inestabilidad que yo tenía en aquellos momentos.

-¡Malditos exorcistas! –dijo el nivel 2 mientras se iba acercando a mí.

No tuve tiempo de reacción ante aquel ataque. Por suerte fue Kanda quien acabó con él.

Volví a la zona donde había dejado mis cosas.

-Raisa –escuché que me llamaba Kanda-. Raisa quieres esperar –volvió a decir.

Llegó a mi altura, colocó su mano en mi hombro e intentó girarme, pero me negué a que lo hiciera y conseguí apartarme de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me dijo casi susurrando.

Proseguí mi camino recogiendo todas mis pertenencias que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo cuando aquellos ladrones fisgonearon en la maleta.

- Raisa… -volvió a decir, pero no quise contestarle, aún estaba muy cabreada con él-. Puedo entender porque estás así, me explicaron lo que os ocurrió en la misión. Pero ese no era yo.¿Cuál es el motivo de qué estés así? –seguí sin contestar.

Me tapé con la manta e intenté dormir un poco ahora que el bosque parecía seguro.

-Buenas noches –dijo Kanda antes de también tumbarse en el suelo a descansar.

No pasé buena noche. Los sentimientos que había estado tragándome durante todos estos meses comenzaban a aparecer en forma de llanto. Me tiré casi toda la noche llorando intentando acercarme a él y decirle cuanto le quería y le había echado de menos, pero yo misma me impedía el hacerlo.

"He sido fuerte todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora…? –me dije a mi misma sin encontrar la respuesta. "

Al día siguiente cuando el sol ya me molestaba en los ojos me desperté. Sentí algunas lágrimas ya secas en mis mejillas.

-Tengo una misión que atender, puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas –me quedé cayada-. Otros exorcistas nos han avisado que Juvia ha desaparecido, creen saber dónde la han podido llevar –al escuchar el nombre de Juvia mi cuerpo aceptó inmediatamente-. Uno de los nuestros ya se ha reunido con ellos, yo voy, creemos que pueden tener en el mismo sitio al conejo y su abuelo. Kanda me miró con una mueca en la cara y después prosiguió su camino. Yo se seguí por detrás.

Llegamos, de nuevo en la estación. Kanda no preguntó nada y pagó los dos billetes. Subimos al tren. Nos colocamos uno enfrente del otro sin dirigirnos la mirada, yo miraba el paisaje, y Kanda estaba con los ojos cerrados y mirando sus manos cruzadas en su pecho.

El camino se me hizo corto. Al llegar a la ciudad Zaru y una niña pequeña nos estaban esperando allí

-Que bien que hayáis venido –dijo el chico.

Le seguimos hasta llegar a un bosque en el que estaba Allen esperando.

-Como me alegra verte Raisa –dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa-. Gracias Zaru nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, vuelve al cuartel será menos peligroso que quedarte aquí.

-Suerte –dijo el chico marchándose de allí junto con la niña y con mi maleta.

Miré a Allen esperando que comenzara a explicarnos lo que sabía.

-Vamos, entremos antes de que anochezca-. Los tres entramos al bosque-. No sé lo que nos podremos encontrar por esta zona, si Komui está en lo cierto puede que nos encontremos con algunos akumas que estaban protegiendo la guarida de los Noah, o al menos una de ellas –dijo Allen mientras caminábamos.

-Estemos atentos entonces –dijo Kanda.

Sentí que mis manos comenzaban a temblar por la presión. Realmente nos íbamos a ver cara a cara con los Noah. Pero lo que más golpeaba mis pensamientos en aquel momento era la imagen de Juvia. "Espero que estén bien" me decía a mi misma una y otra vez esperando que fuese real. Seguimos andando durante varios minutos más. Kanda notó que estaba nerviosa y se puso a mi altura.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré –dijo él cogiéndome de las manos. Pero aquello solo hizo que los nervios desaparecieran y comenzara mi cabreo contra él. Deshice la unión de nuestras manos y me adelanté a él.

Allen seguía guiándonos por el bosque.

-Aquí es –dijo deteniéndose frente a la entrada de una cueva.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-No hemos visto ningún Akuma en todo el recorrido –dijo Kanda.

-Puede que simplemente nuestra deducción fuera falsa –dijo Allen-. Entremos –decidió por los tres.

Nos apresuramos, pero antes de entrar la entrada se nos cerró por unos disparos.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó Kanda cogiendo su katana y abalanzándose contra los Akumas de nivel 1 que se nos acercaban.

-Este es el lugar, no hay duda –dijo Allen antes de activar su inocencia y enfrentarse a ellos.

Tuve algo de miedo, pero conseguí detener el movimiento de mis manos y materialicé una katana con la que destrozar a los Akumas. El cielo se llenó de esas dichosas máquinas.

-Hay demasiados –dije-. Si seguimos así no aguantaremos. Ya nos habíamos cargado a la mitad de los que había en un principio-. Tenemos que hacer algo o no llegaremos hasta ellos.

- ¿Y qué propones? –dijo Allen.

Me despisté por un momento y uno de los Akumas me disparó por la espalda. Caí desde la rama del árbol hasta el suelo. Por suerte los pentáculos no salieron por mi cuerpo. Me golpeé contra una roca y me herí en el hombro. Vi que varias máquinas se acercaban a mí. La cueva estaba tras de mí. Los Akumas no paraban de aparecer.

"Es un suicidio –escuché que me decía una voz en la cabeza"

Malherida, cansada y llena de miedo me levanté malamente y comencé a correr hacia la cueva.

-¡Raisa! –escuché que gritaban mi nombre, pero no me detuve. Seguí corriendo.

Al mirar hacia atrás vi que muchos Akumas comenzaban a seguirme por la cueva. Poco a poco la cueva se iba haciendo más oscura, cada vez me costaba más saber dónde poder ir o qué camino tomar. Solo me quedaba la opción de lucha contra ellos. me detuve al chocharme contra la pared.

"Estoy atrapada –pensé."

Alcé las manos e hice que la inocencia se juntase toda en mis manos haciendo un escudo verde, por la inocencia. Los Akumas siguieron disparándome mientras el escudo se hacía cada vez más grande intentando cubrirme por completo. La inocencia consiguió repeler los disparos y algunos de ellos consiguieron dar en las máquinas destruyéndose por sí mismas. Fuera de la cúpula que había hecho para protegerme escuché varias explosiones lejanas que se iban acercando progresivamente. Las figuras de Kanda y Allen se iban acercando mientras iban destruyendo a los Akumas que estaban delante de ellos. Tanto con los disparos como por la inocencia al final consiguieron derrotar a todos los Akumas que estaban allí.

-¡¿Es que quieres morir?! –gritó Kanda cabreado. Me lo merecía, sabía que había hecho mal.

-Ya vale, dejad las peleas de pareja para cuando estemos todos a salvo –dijo Allen quitándose el antifaz-. Aquí es –miré a la enorme pared que teníamos frente a nosotros-. Ahora hay que descubrir la manera de entrar.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararnos tres Akumas más. Por suerte conseguimos escaparnos a tiempo y solo dieron en la pared. Los tres nos leímos la mente. Mientras los Akumas disparaban a la pared nosotros los íbamos esquivando. Tras un rato de esquivar disparos la pared se vimo abajo permitiéndonos el paso. Nos cargamos a las tres máquinas y miramos el interior de la cueva.

Delante de nosotros, teníamos lo que yo jamás hubiera esperado.

-Juvia… -susurré al ver un remolino de agua que supuse que era suyo.

-Esto se pondrá interesante –dijo Allen entrando en primer lugar llamando la atención de todos los Noah que estaban allí presenciando el remolino.

Road, otro de los Noah se acercó rápidamente hacia nosotros. Conseguí esquivarla, pero rápidamente comenzó una enorme pelea entre nosotros tres y los Noah.

Conseguí deshacerme de Road. Pero lo que vi no me si me cabreó más o me tranquilizó.

Vi como Kanda estaba frente a Juvia y Lavi, ahora desprotegidos del remolino de esta. Kanda tomó la mano de la chica. Debido al intenso enfado que tenía en aquellos momentos, comencé a pelearme con cualquier Noah que tuviera delante, no me importaba quien fuera.

Cuando ya parecía que todo se habia tranquilizado, corrí hacia Juvia, me la colgué a la espalda con ayuda de Kanda y salí corriendo de allí.

-Tranquila Juvia, todo está bien –dije a la chica para que tratara de tranquilizarse ya que notaba su corazón yendo a mil por hora.

Kanda nos adelantó a Allen y a mí y tras matar con las miradas a Jasdevi Allen y yo salimos de aquel lugar a todo correr dejando dentro a los Noah.

Corrimos por la cueva ahora en dirección contraria buscando el exterior. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos paramos al notar como Bookman, que parecía haber recibido una paliza, se iba despertando.

-Bookman –susurró Juvia-, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero el anciano hombre solo asintió en silencio, ocultando su rostro de nuevo tras la espalda de Allen.  
Tras otro rato de carrera decidimos parar. Kanda dejó a Lavi apoyado en un árbol. Hice lo mismo con Juvia.

-Iré a observar el lugar –dije antes de que él me dijera cualquier cosa.

Corrí un poco más adelante para inspeccionar y estar segura de que no había nadie que nos siguiera ni peligro que pudiéramos tener.

-No hay peligro –repuse mirando a Allen.

El chico asintió y se acercó a Bookman, para volver a cargarlo sobre su espalda. Entonces, y sin esperarnos, Allen comenzó a caminar entre los árboles que yo había inspeccionado anteriormente.

-Será mejor que sigamos el camino –me acerqué lentamente a Juvia sin mirar a Kanda ni a Lavi. Intenté tomarla de la mano pero otra mano me cortó el paso.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a dejar de hacer como que no existo? –me dijo él, molesto por aquella situación.

No quería mirarle y mucho menos hablarle así que rodeé el cuerpo de Kanda y volví a intentar coger a Juvia para seguir con el camino. Volví a estirar la mano pero ahora mi muñeca fue prisionera de la fuerza de la mano de Kanda.

-¡Raisa! ¡Odio esa actitud tuya! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –dijo él cada vez más molesto.

Me reí por lo bajo pero seguía sin intención de mirar a Kanda, solo quería marcharme de allí, llegar al cuartel y desde ahí decidiría que hacer. Noté que Kanda me agarraba la muñeca con más fuerza. Quise separarme de él, pero no me dejó y tiró de mí hasta colocarme frente a él. Me zarandeó un par de veces hasta que me quedé mas o menos tranquila. Con la mano libre que le quedaba la depositó en mi barbilla e intentó elevarme el rostro para mirarle. Conseguí no hacerlo. Y ya cansada de que me obligara a hacerlo, con la mano que me quedaba libre le abofeteé en la cara. Conseguí separarme de él.

-Creo que esto es mejor que nada –dijo él con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Estúpido! –gritó ella después de un rato.

Kanda rió.

-Esa es la primera palabra que me dices, tendré que conformarme, al menos por el momento.

Los brazos me pesaban por los nervios que tenía y apenas pude mantenernos en el aire. Los dejé caer a los lados de mi cuerpo. No quería que me viera nadie así por lo que conseguí retener las lágrimas en mis ojos. Solo mi cuerpo, debido a los temblores por la situación del momento, me traicionaba.

-¡Eres un auténtico idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer tanto tiempo y no decir absolutamente nada?!

-Lo siento… -pude escuchar que decía.

-¡No me sirve!

-No te puedes ni hacer una idea de todo lo que hemos pasado desde que os largasteis… Yo… Yo pensaba… -me quedé callada intentando nuevamente que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos-. Después de aquello…

-¿Que había muerto? –repuso él, seriamente-. ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

Ante aquella frase la cara de Johnny me vino a la mente. Quería mi venganza. Apreté los puños consiguiendo que las uñas se me clavaran en la piel provocándome alguna que otra herida.

-Parece que no me conoces –continuó él-. ¿De verdad creías que eso me podría pasar a mí? –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Después de aquello… -dije recordando aquella última misión que realicé.

Kanda notó lo tensa que estaba, tiró de mi muñeca y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Pude notar su corazón latiendo con normalidad. Noté como los brazos de Kanda pasaban por mi espalda y me abrazaban con fuerza.

-No voy a irme de nuevo, no sin ti –me susurró.

-Estupido neko –le susurré.

Conseguí que mis brazos me respondieran. Ayudada de los hombros de Kanda conseguí llegar a unir mis labios con los suyos después de todo ese tiempo.


End file.
